


Into the MCU

by lissapizza_01, shipperOfLife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Hero Midoriya Izuku, Villain Midoriya Hisashi, Villain Midoriya Inko, bnha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissapizza_01/pseuds/lissapizza_01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperOfLife/pseuds/shipperOfLife
Summary: Life has other plans for Izuku. They want to make him realize he could be a hero without a quirk.(or, a villain incident takes Izuku to the MCU. Set in Age of Ultron)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. Go big or go home, huh. First chapter is pretty short, oh well.  
Read at your risk. let me know if you see any errors! have fun!

Inko knew her baby was alive. She felt it in her heart. She would know if something was wrong with her son.

Her son. Her joy. Her baby, Izuku, was missing for over four years.

Everyone gave up looking for him after a year of him missing. _There were no leads_, they would say, _we're sorry Mrs. Midoriya, the villain has left_. The police and heroes would say that he disappeared, gone and left no trace. But Inko knew better. 

She had called her husband, crying on the phone saying that their son had been in between a villain fight and that Hisashi needed to come home now. When Hisashi returned he was met with tears and hugs. _Don't go!_ Inko cried. _Please! Help me! Let me join you! Let me look for my son!_

Inko remembers that day clearly. After Hisashi said yes, she immediately packed her bags and left with him. Her life changed that day, for better or for worse- she didn't know yet. Her husband had taken her to a hidden, shady looking place, but she didn't care, she told her self, she needed to do something. 

"Inko," Hisashi whispered, "If you are serious about this, then you need to start training."

She looked at her husband and nodded. She was going to train as if her life depended on it, and it had. She knew what she was getting into when she called her husband. She was going to join his League. Hisashi, otherwise known as Dragon to the heroes and police, trained her personally. He taught her everything there was to know about the underground crime system. If heroes were not doing anything to find her baby, then she would take a different approach. 

But she will find him. She had to.

Her heart stopped.

She knew what that meant.

Her baby was gone.

Inko screamed at the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bored at work, but don't tell my boss that im writing fan fiction, instead of actually working. 
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos! and please tell me what you think!

He wasn't surprised when All Might said he couldn't be a hero without a quirk. Deep down he knew All Might was right. Still, it didn't mean it didn't hurt. 

_Stupid, dumb Deku, _he though to himself as he walked home. _Stop getting your hopes up. Just let go of that dream already. _

Izuku stumbled into a person and he looked up. There were a lot of people around making a commotion. _Was there a villain? Where are the heroes? Why were people not doing anything? _As he pushed his way to the front, he froze at the sight. That was the villain that had gotten a hold of him earlier! What was he doing free? All Might had caught him! _Stupid Deku, you were in the way! _ The voice in his head screamed, sounding very much like Kacchan's. He realized that kacchan was right, it was his fault that the sludge villain escaped. 

Out of no where, people heard explosions. 

"He has a hostage!" someone screamed.

Izuku craned his neck to get a closer look. _Kacchan was there! He was the hostage! Why were the heroes just standing there?_ More explosions were heard. Without thinking Izuku ran towards the villain and threw his backpack at it. He managed to hit it in the eye with a flying notebook. As the villain screamed in pain he began to scratch at it, trying to get Kacchan out.

"YOU!" Kacchan yelled, "Why you? What are you doing?!"

"I don't know my legs moved on their own!," Izuku screamed back.

The villain screamed for help, and someone approached from the side. "Tch, why do you have to make it public, sluggy,?" said a feminine voice. The heroes turned and stared, arms raised ready to battle. The new intruder was tall and skinny, she had on a top hat and her hair was braided to one side. She smiled, her teeth were pearly white and said," I guess I have no choice but to put broccoli head in his place." She raised her arms to take off a white glove and turned her hand to Izuku, who did not notice her, too busy clawing at the villain. 

"HAVE NO FEAR! FOR I AM HERE!" 

Izuku jumped at the voice and moved out the way. He smiled as All Might punched the Sludge Villain, freeing Kacchan in the process. The Lady villain scattered back once she saw All Might, she looked furious. Izuku turned to look at her. He didn't recognize her, _maybe she's a new villain. _She turned to look at him and she smiled. Her arm raised and black smoke came out of the palm of her hand, heading straight for Izuku. 

"LOOK OUT!" Someone shouted. All Might turned and raced over to him. But it was too late. He wasn't fast enough, he wasted enough energy today and was running on fumes. 

Izuku screamed in panic as black tendrils circled him and began to devour him whole. All Might turned to the villain and he ran towards her. The Lady villain turned and ran into a shadowed wall and disappeared, no trace of her was left. 

Katsuki stared in horror at the place where Deku previously stood. The black smoke gone after the villain left as she took Izuku with her. All that was left now was the yellow backpack, its belongings scattered throughout the alley. 

* * *

Katsuki was furious. How was it that no one could find her? He felt guilty, but he was also mad at Izuku. _ If he hadn't tried to play hero, he would still be here. _ Consciously he knew it was wrong to say that, but still. He was tired of being interrogated by these extras. They had been at him for weeks, trying to see if he had remembered anything new, to which he hadn't. 

Aunty Inko was in and out of the precinct almost daily, looking worse for wear. He tried talking to her one day, but he never had the courage to go up to her when he looked at her tired, sad eyes. What was he going to say anyways? _ Hi aunty, I'm sorry for what happened to Deku, but he should not have played hero that day. _ Tch, that sounded dumb. If he was being honest, though, he was avoiding her. He couldn't face her when he had been a bully to Deku. How could he? 

He had to get stupid Deku out of his mind. He had to train. The Yuuei entrance exam was getting near and he was unprepared. _ All because of those extras taking my time._

"KATSUKI"

Katsuki screamed in frustration. "WHAT DO YOU WANT HAG!"

"COME DOWN HERE, YOU PROBLEM CHILD!"

He stomped his way to the kitchen ready to blast anything in his way. 

"I need you to come with me. We're going to Inko's house. She hasn't been responding to my calls," Mitsuki said calmy.

"Why do I have to go? She's probably at the precinct!" 

"FINE THEN STAY! BUT DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE AND DON'T SET SHIT ON FIRE!"

"FINE LADY"

With that he stomped back to his room, and gathered everything he needed to study.

* * *

When Katsuki finally left his room, he saw his mom crying, her phone in her hand. He had never seen his mom cry, and seeing her like this scared him. 

"She's gone," she said between tears, "she left! I knew I should've been a better friend! I should've been there for her!" 

Katsuki backed away slowly, "Who's gone."

"Inko! I don't know where she went! She left a note, and she took her stuff!"

_These Midoriyas. Really._

"Pull yourself together hag," Katsuki murmured, "I'm sure she left for a reason, maybe she couldn't stand not being in the house without De- Izuku," Deku's name sounded weird with his voice. He went to hug his mom, which she gladly returned. They stayed like that until his dad came from work. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Enjoy!

Izuku is flying, or at least he thinks he is. Unless...Is this what death feels like, then?

He felt gravity pulling him down, and it wasn't gentle either. He couldn't breathe. Izuku felt terrible, the pull on his navel was worsening and he had a headache the size of Jupiter. His insides were being pushed against each other, while his bones felt like they were crumbling and turning to dust.

Suddenly he fell. He was in pain but at least he could breathe again. Izuku sat up and looked around. The people that were standing looked weary and armed as they stared at him. 

"Where am I?" Izuku said. A man with the monocle stared and spoke to his companion in a language he couldn't decipher. Izuku panicked, _what if he was at a secret villain hide out? Had that lady brought him here for torture? _ He knew he had to get home ASAP. He worried for his mom, _what if something bad happened to her? She was all alone!_

Suddenly he was pulled to his feet, hands clenching his arms in a painful grip. The monocle guy said something and the guy holding him nodded as he took him away. 

"WAIT! WHERE AM I? WHO ARE YOU?" he cried out.

The guy holding him pushed Izuku to a cell and closed the door roughly. He spoke with a heavy accent in English, something Izuku understood. "Shut up kid, The Doctor will be here soon for you." 

He was scared. The floor was cold and dirty, the cell was small and it seemed like it was closing in on him. He scooted towards the back wall and let his face fall on his knees as he hugged his legs. He was hyperventilating, he knew that. But he couldn't seem to control anything as his harsh breathing and heavy cries shook his body. 

He heard a groan and the voice of a masculine teen. The teen sounded angry and he screamed in a way that reminded him of Kacchan, but he couldn't understand him at all. Then he heard a soft feminine voice whisper, still he couldn't understand. 

Through his cries he called out to them. "I d-don't unders-stand your l-language." He spoke in English, maybe they could understand that instead?

"I said shut your mouth and stop your crying kid," the boy screeched, "there is no need for that this early in the day!"

"Pietro, you'll scare him if you keep screaming like that. That's not a good way to speak to a child," the girl called out. To Izuku she said, "What are you doing here? What's your name, kid?"

Izuku ignored her and instead asked, "Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here? What are they going to do to me? How do I get out? I want to go home. Help m-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!," Pietro screamed, "you can't go home anymore because we won't let you. They brought you here for a reason, these people aren't bad, they are just trying to save the world from people like _Stark! _From people that think they own the world. The Doctor will take good care of you, you... you...YOU!"

In that moment someone crept inside. A small, chubby man with glasses walked towards Izuku's cell and opened it. Two more men appeared and grabbed him from the floor, dragging him towards the exit door. He needed a plan; before he could think of one he felt a sharp stab near his neck. 

"You are still young, my boy. Suffering will do you no good. Go to sleep, dear boy, and when you wake, you will be in a room that is better than this one."

Izuku's vision clouded as he slumped into the arms that held him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got bored at work again! Enjoy!

Izuku woke to find a young girl shaking him roughly. 

"Hey kid," she whispered urgently, "wake up! Put some shoes on! We have to go now!"

"Whassgoinon," he slurred, Izuku felt a headache trying to break free as he hurriedly put his red shoes on. _How long was I knocked out?_

"We're being invaded! Let's go! I have to find my brother!"

Izuku ran after her, the closer he got to the main building, the clearer he heard the explosions. He increased his speed, heart pounding in his ears. Up ahead he saw the girl hug a young guy with silver hair, and he slowed down once he was near them. The boy sneered at him and grabbed the girls hand, hugging her. Izuku felt like a third wheel, it seemed like he was intruding as both teens whispered back and forth with each other, glancing every so often at him. 

The silver haired dude sighed and nodded. He turned to Izuku, "You will be coming with us. My name is Pietro and this is my sister Wanda."

Izuku blinked, they didn't look like siblings, but hey, how would he know, he was an only child. "Where are we going?"

"Boss man wants us out of here, he wants us to hide, but we have different plans."

"We're going to help them attack the intruders," Wanda spoke, "and we won't leave you, so you will join me while my brother goes and attacks outside."

"I don't know how to fight," Izuku said sadly. _I don't even have a quirk to help them, I am completely useless here._

"Then run and stay out of our way!," Pietro screamed as he ran out of the building. 

"He's right, then. Lay low, kid, I'm going after a bastard. I'll be back for you soon" With that said, Wanda turned and ran deeper in the building. 

At the moment, Izuku was more confused than he was scared. Since he arrived he didn't even have enough time to process what was going on. _Did Pietro have a speed quirk?_ That would be awesome if he did. Izuku wished he had his notebook with him, but he knew that right now wasn't a good time. 

He ran towards the building, determined to find a spot and hide. He felt like a coward, if only he had a quirk that allowed him to help people. Whoever these intruders were, they seem to be lethal with all the damage they had done. There was probably an army of them outside, ready to come tear the walls down. 

Izuku saw an opened door and he ran towards it. He hid next to the window, in good time too since people with guns ran into the room and started to gather paperwork. He was left unnoticed as he carefully climbed the stairs near the window. Just then a suit of armor came blasting through the window, and sharp shards of glass fell on Izuku's arms as he covered his head with them. The people there dropped the papers they were holding and started to shoot at the armor guy.

"Guys....stop... We gotta talk this through," armor dude said. Izuku screamed in shock as a bullet hit him in the shoulder. The robot turned his back to the people shooting him and stared at Izuku in shock. 

"Good talk," he muttered as the people collapsed, their own bullets had rebounded against the metal suit, hitting them instead. "Are you okay, kid?" he said softly to Izuku. 

Izuku shook his head, he couldn't talk, if he opened his mouth he was sure he'd scream again. 

"Its okay, kid, I got you. My name's Tony, what's yours?"

"Midoriya Izuku," he whispered as Tony helped him up. Izuku had suspected that this was just a robot, but having said robot near his face he could see that there was a person inside. 

"Okay, Midoriya Izuku, I'm going to set you down in this chair for a bit while i search for something. Unless, you know where i can find the Scepter, or a stick with a blue ball?"

"What's that? I wouldn't know, they locked me up the moment I got here."

Tony had a pensive look on his face, "can you walk? ... Okay good." 

A monotone British voice spoke, "The door to your left, sir." Izuku yelped at the sound, jumping slightly, earning a concerned glance from Tony. 

"That's my buddy J.A.R.V.I.S, kid, don't worry," Tony then called out an affirmative to J.A.R.V.I.S. turning towards the door. "I'm afraid healing isn't in my resume kid, but I am going to get that bullet out of your shoulder. It's going to hurt really bad, so feel free to grab my shoulder and squeeze if you want to, okay? But not too hard that you'll dent my suit."

Izuku placed his hand on Tony's shoulder as he lifted a metal hand. Tony's pointer finger and thumb turned into long tiny scoops, inching their way into the hole on his left shoulder. Izuku squeezed the metal underneath his hand and cried in pain. Under the helmet, Tony's brows furrowed in sympathy. 

"It's okay, kid. See! It's done! You did great."

Izuku's breathing accelerated, he could hear Tony talking but he couldn't understand what he was saying. 

A big, buff, blond guy with a cape, came soaring through the window and looked at Tony, "This is the kid?" Tony nodded. "Let's go, kid. I'll take you to get that wound cleaned and closed."

"This is Thor, he's going to take care of you for now. I'll be with you as soon as I find what I'm looking for. Be good, kid" 

The blond guy, Thor, pick him up with one side and with his right hand he twirl a hammer. Izuku looked surprised as the hammer flew them towards a helicopter ship. The outside of the building looked like it was destroyed, and most of the trees were torn to the ground. 

"Tiny human needs medical attention," Thor said once he was inside the plane. 

"Give me a second, Thor, let me lay Clint on a bed," a red haired woman said as she gently pushed a blond man towards a bed. 

"I'm good, Nat, go check on whoever Thor is carrying."

Nat turned towards Thor and saw Izuku. She immediately started to get a medical kit as she ordered Thor to put him down on a chair. 

"Are you guys heroes?" Izuku asked them, they had on costumes. _I wonder what their quirk is? Why were they here? They are clearly with Tony, but what was this mission suppose to be? _ Izuku began to mumble and Nat turned to him with a confused glance. 

"We call ourselves the Avengers, and we are here to take back something that was stolen from us. We intend to return it to it's rightful place in Asgard," spoke Thor. 

"What is a quirk, kid? Better yet, what is your name and what were you doing at a hydra base?" A new voice asked. Izuku turned and saw another blond, buff guy near what looks to be the control panels of the plane. The guy had on a blue suit with a star in the middle of his chest, his arms crossed as he stood with his back straight. 

"A quirk is a type of power that manifests once you turn four, most people have them now, but there is still that rare person who doesn't get them."

"Like an X-gene?," Clint asked.

"What's an X-gene?"

The people there looked at Izuku in surprise. The guy with the star on his chest opened his mouth to ask another question when Tony and another guy came in through the door. 

"I got the scepter. Hey kid, looks like you are healed now, good job, Nat!"

"What's your name, kid," star guy said, "and what were you doing at a hydra base?"

"M-my name is Midoriya Izuku. I don't know what that place is. I appeared there one day and they kept me locked up since."

"Oh boy, this is gonna be a story," Tony mumbled as he walked towards the front of the plane and sat on the pilot chair. 

"We have time," Thor said while Clint raised his thumb.

"I am Steve Rogers. Midoriya, was it? How did you get to the hydra base?"

Izuku fidgeted in his seat. "Well I was trying to get Kacchan away from a sludge villain when another villain came and attacked me. She, uh... black fog came out of her hand and that wrapped around me and then I was floating. But then I fell from a hole and landed near a monocle guy and another dude put me in a cell."

"A villain attack? Where was that? I'm sure the news would've gotten a sludge villain attack," a man asked.

"Bruce is right. When did that happen?"

"In Japan, about a week ago?," Izuku sighed dejectedly, "I don't remember how long i was held captive."

"On it," Nat said, "Bruce... Do you want to come help me?" Bruce nodded and the two went to a different part of the plane.

"While the two of them search the news, you are welcome to stay with us until further notice," Steve spoke.

"It is clear to me that this kid is not from our world," spoke Tony appearing next to Steve. "For one he doesn't know what Hydra is. Two he doesn't recognize us, we are very well known now, everyone knows us. And three, we don't know what a quirk is. He said that word as if it was normal to him. So kid, where are you from? Give me a month and year."

"April 2145," Izuku whispered.

Everyone within hearing distance looked at each other in surprise. 2145 was a long away from 2015. 

"So you're from the future?"

Izuku shrugged, wincing forgetting about his now healed shoulder. "What year is this?"

Natasha and Bruce came in shaking their head. "There is no sludge villain in Japan in any time during the past few months that we checked."

"No, because it happens in the future," Steve said.

"Wait a minute, Capsicle. We do not know if he really is from _our_ future. Tree Head, do you know of the Avengers? Better yet, when did these quirks of yours manifested? Did they cover New York 2012 in your class?"

"I don't know the exact year that people had quirks. But as on now, 80% of my population has a quirk. I have never heard of the Avengers and nothing happened to New York in 2012."

"Do you have one? A quirk, I mean?"

Izuku's head bent down as he murmured a no.

"Bullshit."

"Tony! Language!"

"What! He bent the metal of my suit! He has to have a superpower, maybe it's strength?"

Izuku looked up in surprise. _I bent metal? What the- when did that happen? maybe it's a side effect from travelling to this time and place? I read a comic book where a guy gained superpowers when he came to Earth and was away from him home planet. Maybe this is something like that?_ Izuku's mumbling was interrupted when something was shoved in his hands.

"Bend this," Tony ordered.

In his hand was a medium length, metal pipe. He circled his hand around it and squeezed but nothing happened. He tried to imagine the pipe being crushed by his hand. To his surprise the pipe did bend. He had a quirk! _But how?_ He was so elated that he didn't even notice his hands were glowing a light green color. 

He spent most of his life wanting a quirk and now he has one, he didn't want this to go away. This is the best feeling ever! He looked up to find the Avengers starring at him in wonder, Izuku's face erupted into a big goofy smile. 

"I have a quirk!" he cried.

"It would seem so, green bean," Tony smiled, "I wonder if you are strong enough to bend Vibranium." 

"Let's test it!" Nat said, holding a circular shield. "This is Steve's shield in battle. Bend this."

Izuku smiled as he grabbed the shield. He didn't see Steve's eyes widen in alarm, nor did he see Steve's arm raise to get his shield back. Izuku had bent the top part of the shield. He looked up in shock as he heard Steve scream "NO!"

"Imsosorry,Imsosorry! I'llfixthis!Dontworry! I'llunbendthis" he proceeds to mumble apologies while Steve stares at his shield in despair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and co. do not know that he is from a different dimension.


End file.
